Undercover Host
by Spawn of Nerdom
Summary: The Red Skull has a daughter, and her name is Sin. She and her boyfriend, Crossbones, have been kidnapping kids from Ouran, so it's up to the Avengers to set things straight and make sure nobody dies. But with the Host Club involved, it's a bit more complicated than expected.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own or claim Avengers or Ouran. I do own my OC's, Alex and Axel, and Clockwork's Apprentice owns her OC, Gear. All three are in my story, Twin Heroes. Everything later on will be explained, so you don't really _have _to read the story. Also, I apologize in advance for typos. A lot of these chapters I write on my cell phone.

**Undercover Host**

**Prologue**

**Third Person:**

"Do you have anything non-recon for us?" The twins, Alex and Axel, asked in unison, their tales swishing to the beat of the shared music in their ears. Captain America nodded as he led them into the Assembly Hall where Gear and Iron Man were waiting.

"What do you have for us, Shell Head?" Alex asked as she took her earphone out and handed it to Axel.

"A mission."

Alex rolled her eyes and Axel replied.

"Well, that's a little obvious. We were kinda wondering what the mission was about."

Iron Man smirked, or at least they all thought he did. It was kind of hard to tell when he had the helmet on.

"Apparently the Red Skull has a daughter. Her name is Sin. She was broken out of S.H.I.E.L.D. By her new boyfriend, Crossbones. They are currently holed up in Japan."

"Please," Gear said, putting her feet on the table, "Enlighten us more."

Stark sighed.

"They've been kidnapping kids from a place called Ouran Academy. Most likely for the money or resources. We're not quite sure yet."

"Right, but wouldn't it be kind of obvious if the great Tony Stark showed up in Japan?" Gear asked, looking at him pointedly.

"I never said I was going with you. You, Alex, and Axel will be going, along with Steve. You three are the youngest and most likely to cause the least suspicuon. Cap is for obvious reasons. By the way, has he showed up yet?" He said, looking at Cap, who shook his head. Tony took off his helmet with a frown. Gear sat up a little straighter.

"Who? Who's coming with us?"

At that second the twins started sniffing the air. Alex let a low rumbling sound come from her throat, letting it reverberate throughout the room.

"Looks like he's here. Welcome back, Bucky."

Alex immediately stopped and stepped forward to the Winter Soldier with an outstretched hand.

"Mr. Barnes."

"Ms. Rogers," he replied, shaking her metal arm with his.

Winter Soldier looked the girl and her obvious brother over. The girl had red-orange fur, complete with fangs, green eyes, midnight blue dragon wings, and a metal arm, her dirty blonde hair in an expert ponytail and her bangs covering her left eye. She wore black jeans with black combat boots and a black tank top that had the white half of the Ying-Yang symbol, and white finger-less gloves.

Her brother was very similar. He had the wings, except black, the fur, he had both of his arms and blonde hair that was put in a fohawk. He had on Black jeans and combat boots like his sister, but his muscle shirt was white and had the black half of the Ying-Yang sign.

The girl, Gear, had purple hair and a metallic belt with a metallic arm brace that stretched from her hand to her elbow. She waved slightly.

"So, when do we leave?" Axel asked.

"Tomorrow."

* * *

"Remind me again why we agreed to take a normal plane," Alex said, attempting to pop her back. In the end she had to have Axel do it for her. She sighed in relief, and almost laughed as he pointed to his back.

"You gonna return the favor?"

She nodded and kicked the middle of his back, popping his vertebrae back into place.

"We took a normal plane because it's less noticeable," Steve said. Alex, Bucky, and Gear frowned.

"Do you know how hard it was to just get through the metal detectors?" Gear said. Steve smirked.

"Who cares about that," Alex said, fiddling with her arm, "The camo mode built into the arm is almost out of fuel."

Gear cursed under her breath.

"I knew I was forgetting something," she said. Alex shrugged as the walked into the marble building-their temporary home.

"Whatever, it's no big deal. Besides, I'm just glad it's waterproof now."

Gear shot her a cheeky grin.

"You're welcome."

Bucky looked at them quizzically. If what Steve had told him was true, than Gear was an orphan and the twins were genetic expiriments that were always so blunt. Well, at least Alex was. Axel was a little more subtle.

Alex and Gear flopped down on the couch, dropping their bags as they did s, while Axel went into the kitchen to make dinner for all.

* * *

Alex dropped her bag in her room. Everything was simple, just the way she liked it. Stark really did know her a little more than she thought, which made her a little happy and grateful on the inside.

The bed was black, and the walls were gray, with a few of her projects nailed to the wall, like the portable light instruments. Basically a light that made instruments come to life, and you could play them like real instruments. No tricks involved. Another one was her and Axel's necklaces. A few were different designs for her arm, but she never built any. She let Gear do that. It was one of her favorite things to do. In the middle of the wall was the biggest blue print. It was borrowed from Gear, her plans for a hover board.

Gear had finished her some time ago, when she dawned her cape with hood. She didn't really go out in the field much, but when she did they never called her Gear. Instead, she was known as Mechanica-Mecha for short, but Alex thought Mechanica was way cooler.

Alex went to the closet and thrust it open. Inside was her usual clothing, a few of her fancy shirts, and a bright, puffy, yellow, _disgusting _dress. No doubt the school uniform for th school they were going to be going to. She tore it off the hangar and grabbed her blow torch off of the work table in the corner and set it on fire, watching as it slowly burned to ashes. When there was nothing left but a tiny piece of cloth she let it fall to the ground and snuffled the flames with her foot. She wasn't really big on fashion, but even Alex knew what was acceptable and what was down right horrifying.

Alex wiped the ash off of her hands and left her room.

* * *

Gear was happy. Excited and happy. In fact, she was bouncing up and down. Her room was covered in everything purple. Her bed, her walls, even her floors were a deep vibrant purple color. On her bed was her stuffed seal, Silky. She ran and jumped onto the bed with a flop, loving all of the computers and gadgets and-her favorite-the mini-fridge that surrounded her room. On the wall were a few blue prints, her hover board, her simple domino mask, and her purple cloak that had a hood attached to it, along with her giant arm brace that was like the one she had on now, but it covered her entire arm, and had special gears in it so she could bend her elbow.

She stretched with a satisfied sigh and put her hands behind her head, taking in a deep breath and frowning. She smelled something burning, and t wan't just the metal from one of Alex's projects either. Gear grew worried for a second and rushed out of her room, which was right next to Alex's. She was met with Alex's monotone expression.

"Are you trying to burn us to death?" gear demanded. Alex looked at her and smirked.

"It's obvious you haven't seen what's in your closet. Once you do you'll be free to borrow by blow torch."

I nodded and went back into my room, this time going to my closet. Everything was normal, with my usual clothing, a purple dress that I hardly ever wore, and in the very back was a yellow..._Something. _I sighed and took the dress off of the hangar and stepped into the hall.

"I'll be taking that blow torch now."

Alex laughed and went to retrieve it.

* * *

"Ah, you never cease to amaze me, bro," Alex said, liking her lips as she threw her plate in the sink, the others nodded in agreement.

"I know. It's my job to keep you surprised."

Alex smirked and left the room, Bucky following her with his eyes as she did so. When she was gone he turned back to Axel.

"So...You two are vegetarians?"

Axel nodded.

"Yeah. But we'll eat fish. See, we're made with all of the animals that have ever _walked _the earth. We weren't made with any type of fish, so it wouldn't really be considered as cannibalism."

He nodded and sent another forkful of meat into his mouth as Axel left to go check out his room.

When he got there, he wasn't surprised by all of the CD's and drawing stuff he had. Those were the two things he like the most. Other than Gear. He never considered his girlfriend a hobby like some other people he knew. He considered her as an equal, and looks had nothing to do with it.

He took a long look around. His floors and walls were brown and his bed was red. His two favorite colors. Hanging on the wall were a few posters, but nothing major, like Gear's and Alex's walls, every inch covered in blue prints. He liked tinkering, but those two girls took it to a whole new level. No wonder they became fast friends. Fast even for Alex anyway.

He grabbed a soda from the mini fridge and headed to his closet. All was what he would usually wear on a daily basis. Well, almost all. In the front was a blue jacket with what must have been the school's crest, along with some black pants and a pair of uncomfortable looking shoes.

Axel sighed and picked up the outfit as he did so. There was no way he was gonna wear the monkey suit. It would probably tear with his muscles and height. If there was one thing Stark was really bad at, it was measuring for clothes. He always had someone else do it for him.

He placed it in the very back of his closet, never to be seen again. Like purses, closets were black holes. If you put something in the very back, it was sure to disappear.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1-School**

**Third Person:**

"Who are they?" The twins asked, pointing out the window of Music Room Three. Kyoya pushed up his glasses and looked at his notebook.

"Alex and Axel Jenson, twins, both seventeen. Medical records say they are taking medication for depression. Gwyn Ackles, their family friend, age seventeen, is a bit technology obsessive, used to drink. All three are American, from New York. Alex, the twin girl, is going to be in Ritsu's class. Axel will be in Mori-Senpai and Hunny-Senpai's class, and Gwyn, the one with purple hair, will be in me and Tamaki's class."

"Is that all the great Kyoya-Senpai has on these three?" The twins asked in mock shock. He nodded, frowning slightly as he pushed up his glasses.

"Yes. It was difficult to acquire this small amount of information. Obviously they wanted no one to know such information. Quite suspicious really."

"Who cares about that," Tamaki said, coming up behind Kyoya with a huge smile on his face, "Look at how well the boy looks! He could be perfect for the host club!"

It was true. Axel was well built, even more than Mori-Senpai. He was wearing a pair of jeans with black sneakers and a blue plaid over shirt and a white under shirt. His dirty blonde hair was in a fohawk and he had his arm resting on his sister's shoulder. She had dirty blonde hair as well, and was dressed almost exactly like her brother. Instead of normal sneakers she wore combat boots, and had a green plaid over shirt with a black tank top underneath.

Twins indeed, Kyoya thought, But then again we have more than enough twins already.

* * *

After grabbing their schedules the trio headed off to their respective classes. Alex, put of habit, blew the bangs out of her face slightly, letting them fall right back into place.

"What rooms do you guys have?" Axel asked.

"I got room 1-D," Alex said. Gear glanced down at hers.

"I'm in room 2-A."

Axel nodded and smiled.

"I'm in room 3-A," he said. Alex nodded.

"Good. The more we spread the more possible victims we find."

"Right," Axel said, turning on his heel to go to his class, "See you guys-well, gals, later then."

"Piece," Alex said, doing the same in the opposite direction and holding up the piece sign with her hand.

"Laters," Gear said.

* * *

When Alex first got to her class she realized two things. One being it was a class full of mean-looking guys-or at least people trying to look mean, and the second being the sensei was a total dick, and he hadn't even spoken one word to her. He just had that vibe.

"New student, yes?" he asked glaring slightly at her. She nodded and stuck a piece of gum in her mouth.

"Name's Alex."

"Right. Well, stand there and say something about yourself."

"I'm from New York and I like machines more than people."

"Yes, yes, very nice. Any questions?"

A few hands went up as Alex blew a bubble with her gum.

"You," She said, nodding to a kid with messy brown hair.

"Have you ever been in the middle of a fight with superheroes in New York."

Alex scoffed.

"It's New York, of course I have. Now are there any questions that aren't a complete waste of my time like this class?"

A few of the hands went down, but some still stayed.

"Are you into sports?"

"Something like that."

"What are you planning to do when you get out of school?"

"Nothing much. I already have a pretty decent job back in the States."

"Can you-"

"-That's enough questions for now. You can ask her some more questions when class is over. Now, go take a seat next to Kasanoda Ritsu over there."

Alex shrugged and walked over, ignoring the slight blush on the dude's face.

"Sup," she said, nodded slightly. He nodded his greeting and watched in curiosity as she pulled some sort of machine out of her pocket, along with a screwdriver, and began working on it. She opened up the back and began to move cords here and there, unplugging and readjusting every now and then. it was only when she stopped that he realized he was staring.

"Uh...I...Er...Sorry..." he stuttered, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. She shrugged.

"Whatever."

* * *

Axel sighed as he walked into his classroom. He felt slightly uncomfortable with all of the stares he was getting from both the girls and boys. It was creepy, in a weird way.

"Hi. My name is Jenson Axel," he said with a small wave. A few of the girls blushed and he was pretty sure he saw one of them trying to cover up a nosebleed. The sensei nodded.

"Right, Axel. Uh, why don't you say something about yourself."

He nodded and stood up a little straighter.

"I'm from New York and I'm one hell of a cook. Well, that's what my friends and sister tells me anyway," He said, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. Super villains and psychopaths wanting to take over the world he could handle. But a horde of fangirls staring at him like Hulk starred at food was kind of creepy, and he had only been there for two minutes. The sensei nodded.

"Right. You can take the empty chair next to Morinozuka Takashi and Haninozuka Hunny." Axel nodded and left the man to go to the back of the class.

"Hey," He greeted with a slight nod, taking his seat.

"Hi there! My name is Hunny, and this is Takashi," Hunny told the new kid. He had a good build, and you could see a lot of his muscles, but at the same time he was also kind of skinny. Axel waved and turned to the lesson, but was soon started ignoring the teacher and pulled out a sketch book. Hunny titlted his head in curiosity and leaned forward to get a better look.

"Do you wanna see?" Axel asked, moving the book closer to Hunny. He took it gingerly and smiled. It was a picture of a flower, what kind he didn't know. It was detailed, and very beautiful. He handed the sketch book to Takashi so he could take a look. Takashi smiled and nodded in approval. He was glad a guy that seemed so masculine had a little bit of a soft side. Then again, he did mention a sister. That could be because of her.

Later into the hour Axel got into a conversation about different types of fighting skills and types of cake. By the end of class Hunny and Takashi already felt like they were friends with the new kid.

"You should come to Music Room Three after school today," Hunny said sweetly. Axel, who looked slightly confused, nodded, and walked off.

* * *

Kyoya watched as one of the new girls-Gwyn, entered the room. She was wearing black skinny jeans with a black bandeau top and combat boots. She also had some type of metallic belt with a matching...Something on her arm that went from her elbow to her wrist. The most peculiar part to him was her purple hair.

"Sup," She said, not bothering to look up from the thing attached to her arm. The teacher sighed.

"You must be Gywn-"

"-Gear. Call me Gear."

"-So why don't you tell us a little something about yourself, Gear."

Gear sighed an looked up.

"I go by Gear, my favorite color is purple, obviously, and I'm a bit of a tech savvy."

The teacher looked at her, expecting her to say more. When she didn't he just sighed again and pointed to the empty seat.

"You can have that desk next to Ootori Kyoya and Suoh Tamaki."

Gear nodded and sat down without a word, going back to her arm thingy.

"Why hello, Princess. My name is-"

"-I told you to call me Gear. Also, I already know your name, the sensei just told me."

Tamaki flustered and started growing mushrooms on his desk. Kyoya sighed and pushd up his glasses, knowing that their knew classmate was going to be a handful. In the corners of his eyes he could see many of the girls glaring, and a few of them were whispering, their eyes boring into Gear's back. Kyoya noticed that she either didn't know, or didn't care, and just kept doing her thing as if nothing was wrong.

They were all silent during the duration of the class. It wasn't an awkward silence, just slightly disturbing. Kyoya didn't like how completely arrogant this Gear girl seemed. She wasn't even attempting to pay attention. He and Tamaki both were thankful when the class was over.

"Gear, may I have a word please?" Kyoya said as he stood up. gear looked up from her tech and starred at him expectantly.

"What?"

"My friend Tamaki and I would like to invite you to Music Room number three after school today."

Gear shrugged.

"Whatever."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2-Friends, Maybe?**

**Third Person:**

Alex glanced down at her phone as it buzzed, and her new colleugue, Ritsu, looked at her with confusion. She shrugged him off and read the message she got from Gear.

_From: Gear_

_Yo, furball, I'm going to go to some music room. The third one. I met up with __Axel, he's tagging along. Text if anything happens._

Alex rolled her eyes and glanced at Ritsu.

"What's up?" he asked. She shrugged.

"Nothing, just my friend and brother going to some music room."

Ritsu paled slightly and stopped. Alex, after walking a few more steps, stopped, turned around, and continued walking. Ritsu had to run to catch up.

"You better watch your back around them. They're all sorts of weird."

Alex shrugged.

"You and I must have different definitions of weird then."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I'm from new York. The place that's crawling with heroes and villains. I've seen a lot of weirder things than normal high school kids."

Ritsu scoffed.

"Trust me. The only normal one is Fujioka."

Alex raised an eyebrow.

"Who exactly are they?"

She knew he might be a little suspicious about all of the questions so she played it off like it was nothing. In reality, she was trying to gind any possible victims of kidnapping. Ritsu sighed.

"Well, there's Haruhi Fujioka, the Hitachiin twins, Hikaru and Koaru, then there's Tamaki Suoh, Kyoya Ootori, and my old mentor, Takashi Morinozuka and his cousin, Hunny Haninozuka."

Alex nodded, making a mental note to do some pretty thorough research on them later that night. It wasn't like she slept much anyway.

Ritsu stared at Alex with a type of...Longing. So far, other than Fujioka, Alex had been the only girl that wasn't afraid of him. In fact, it was like she didn't even notice how mean his face looked. He liked that about her.

Realizing what he just thought he quickly tried to cover up the blush that was spreading like a wildfire across his cheeks.

"Something wrong?"

"W-what? Pfffftt...No..."

Alex just rolled her eyes and pulled her buzzing cell phone out of her bra, making Ritsu blush even more. Ritsu watched as she read the message. Her eyes widened and she sighed.

"Look, got to go, my friend was an idiot for about two seconds. See you tomorrow!"

With that, she ran off, leaving a very red Ritsu wondering what the hell had happened.

* * *

"I can't believe you just did that," Axel said as Gear picked up the broken shards of glass from the tea set she just knocked over.

The one known as Kyoya just sighed and pushed up his glasses.

"That'll cost you."

"Hoe much?" Axel asked.

"Around six million yen."

Gear slapped Axel on the back of the head.

"What the hell was that for?"

"For pushing me into the damned thing!"

Then the door opened and Alex came in. The couple paled slightly.

"Shittles," Gear said. Alex just sighed.

"What did you two do this time?" She said, a bored look on her face. They rubbed the back of theor necks sheepishly, and Alex's gaze wrnt fron their faces to the ground where the glass was still there. Out of habit she blew the bangs out of her face, only to have them reposition themselves in the exact same spot.

"Idiots. How much was it."

"Six mill," Axel replied.

"How lovely. I'm sure we can look in the couch cushions later."

"That won't be necessary."

Alex looked to the black haired kid with glasses and narrowed her eyes.

"What's the catch?"

"Nothing complicated. They just have to join the host club until they can repay their debts."

Alex glared at Axel and Gear.

"We will settle this at home. Just don't anything stupid until then. For the love of Odin. Also, what's your name?"

"I am Ootori Kyoya, the 'cool' type. Our president is Tamaki, the 'princly type.' Then we have the twins, Hikaru and Koaru, the 'little devils.' Over there is Mori-senpai, the 'silent and wild type,' and his cousin, Hunny-Senpai, the 'boy lolita.' Who would you like to host you today?"

"Absolutely none of you. Thanks, but no thanks. I have better things to do than hang out and just talk with a bunch of strangers."

"Like what?"

Alex sighed and dug into her cargo pocket to fish out her screwdriver, some nuts and bolts, and her 3-D Portable Intrument thing that she was working on in class.

"This. I've been working on it for a week now and the faster I get it done the less bored I'll be at home."

"What does it do exactly?"

"It's supposed to make these 3-D holograms of instruments. It's got a catolog so you can customize them and name them and pick whichever one you want to play. That way if you can't afford to buy a lot of instruments you can just download them all to this. Of course, I'm not gonna make it simple. You have to know how to play each instrument to get it to work. They might be holograms but they have a special A.I. that I developed myself."

"Interesting. You seem to know quite a bit about this stuff."

"You're just noticing? Look, I'll help out every now and then but don't expect to me wear a smile the entire time. It's not my nature."

"Noted."

Alex nodded and grabbed Axel's and Gear's ears with her fingers and dragged them out of the room.

"Hey, at least we got a new member," Hikaru said. Koaru nodded.

"Did you see how many chicks were eyeing him?" He asked.

"He's the perfect host club material!" Tamaki said, jabbing his finger in the air. Kyoya sighed and started writing down in his notebook. That particular group was very interesting, and he wanted to get as much dirt on them as humanely possible. It never hurt to have to much information.

* * *

"You're both dumbasses and judging from Axel's thoughts you are both at fault."

"I always forget that you and him always have this little connection with your minds and stuff," Gear said.

"Understandable. But now we have a little extra credit to do." Axel nodded in agreement.

"Right. Those names could help us greatly. We just need some background checks."

"And it's gonna be a bit more difficult for me," Alex said with a slight groan.

"Whh?" The couple asked on unison.

"I'm in a class full of mafia kids."

"At least you don't get a bunch of pansies like me," Gear huffed. "I'm in the same class as glasses and blonde."

"You have our sympathy."

"Yeah, and I'm with Mori and Hunny. Do you know how many cakes that kid eats just for a _snack?"_

"Is it like watching the Hulk eat?"

"That's an image I didn't need in my head," Alex said. Axel nodded in agreement.

"Well, now that that's all said and done why don't we go do what we do best ," Gear said.

"Hacking?"

Gear nodded.

"Count me in."

"Awesome. The trio is back in business. But if it's just us again, we need a name."

"It is not gonna be the three musketeers or the thred amigos," Alex said instanly. Gear pouted and sighed.

"Fine. How about ...The Freakshow?"

The twins shared a look and shrugged.

"Better than nothing, and considering our you know whats, it makes perfect sense," they said in unison. Gear shivered.

"I will never understand how you two can do that all the time. And it's kinda creepy."

"You're welcome. Now come on, we gotta hurry," Alex said, "Daylight is burning and we need to do research."

"Aye aye, Captain."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3-Breakdown**

**Third Person:**

Kyoya sighed and rubbed his temples as Renge continued to scream at him. Her beloved platform had broken down a few days after the new trio showed up. He had tried every five star mecachanic he knew of and they had all quit half way through the job. He was no expert but he was sure they only made things worse.

"What am I supposed to do, Renge? Every mechanic I know of has been here and they never finished the job."

"That's not true, Kyo-chan," Hunny said as he walked up. "There's Axel's sister, remember?"

Kyoya groaned. Ever since he had met her he had felt something strange towards her, even though she found ways of getting on his nerves that he hadn't even thought possible. Not for him anyway.

"That is the last thing I want to do."

"Yeah, but when you think about it Renge's breakdown is worse than Alex, you know?"

Kyoya considered this for a moment before sighinv and pullinv out his cell. He had gotten her number through Axel in case he was unable to come to the club.

_"Hello? Who is this and how did you get my number?"_

Alex's voice was icy, and Kyoya felt slightly intimidated.

"Yes, Alex. I was wondering if you could help us. We are in need of your expertise."

_"Wait, Kyo-yo? Damn I need to have a talk with Axel. Is it tech related?"_

"Indeed it is. How did you know?"

_"I can hear your manager screaming from three hallways over. Be there in a sec."_

Before Kyoya had a chance to thank her she hung up. He sighed and closed his phone.

"Okay, everyone. Let's suit up."

* * *

Alex was expecting kids sitting down and talking with other kids. Not a madhouse full of kids prancing around in costumes acting all weird and out of place. And that was coming from an Avenger that was made in a test tube. Literally.

"What the actual hell is going on here?" She asked.

As she looked around sbe could see the hosts. Tamaki was Prince Charming from _Cinderalla, _Hunny was Abu and Mori was Aladdin from _Aladdin, _Hikaru and Koaru were the eels fronm _The Little Mermaid, _Kyoya was Eric from the same movie, and Gear and Axel were Elsa and Olaf from _Frozen, _but since Olaf was just a snowman, Axel had no shirt, white pants, and an orange nose. Gear had on the long blue dress with a wig, but would by no means wear heels. That's where she drew the line.

Alex couldn't stop laughing for a full five minutes at the other two members of Freakshow. Thankfully in the midst of all of it she got a few pictures as well.

"Oh man, that is awesome," She said as she straightened herself up.

"Hardy freaking har," Gear growled. Alex chuckled slightly.

"Oh, relax, I won't tell Steve."

"Better not. Or else you know what I'll do."

"And we don't want that. Moving on! Where's this platform I've been hearing about?"

Kyoya pointed towards the middle of the room where it was jutting out of the ground. She nodded and stepped inside. Not a minute passed and she was already coughing.

"Why the hell is there so much sand? Odin's beard, I thought you wanted my help, not my death. You know what, never mind. I'm pretty sure I don't want to know."

She dropped her bag off of her shoulder and dug out her air compressor.

"What's in the bag?" The Hitachiin twins asked.

"What do you think?"

They peeked inside without another word.

"The only thing in here is tools."

"Thank you, Thing 1 and Thing 2. Observant as usual."

"Alex, be nice. You might raise our debt," Axel said with a sigh. Alex scoffed.

"What? It's not like I'm gonna be carrying around a bunch of useless books that I already memorized."

"When did you memorize them?"

"Last night."

"Makes sense."

"Wait, you mean like, all of the books?"

Alex nodded and grabbed a monkey wrench.

"You're bluffing."

"Test me."

"Okay fine. Recite page 47 of _All the Broken Pieces. _It's mandatory for you to read it. The entire school is doing it."_  
_

_"At first I thought  
I heard wrong._  
_I never bothered_  
_Anyone._  
_Why would anyone_  
_Bother me?_  
_But when different kids_  
_Get called to bat,_  
_And I'm told to stay and pitch,_  
_Their voices_  
_Get stronger._

_Someone steps in to bat,_  
_Coach Robeson and Coach Louis_  
_Huddle,_  
_And the words hit me _  
_Like a punch._

_Billy Alden is the loudest._  
'Hey, Frog Face,  
Where'd you learn  
To play baseball?  
In a rice paddy?'

I can quote the entire book if you want."

The twins shared a look and dug the copy they were sharing and flipped to that page, only to find that what she had said was straight on the dot. Hikaru scoffed.

"That's real impressive but anyone could have memorized a certain passage. Plus you probably read it like, a thousand times."

"Do you really want to test those theories?" Alex asked coldly. The twins paled and shook their heads quickly.

"N-not really."

"Then quit asking stupid questions. I wear you both are like Jan and Carol."

"Who are they?"

"Family."

"Do we ever get to meet them?"

"Not a chance."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm paranoid and they live in the States, so please, for the love of Odin, do something productive, like entertaining your fucking customers."

Kyoya sighed and pushed up his glasses.

"Please refrain from cursing during club hours."

"No promises. Hey, does me helping you guys with this mean the debt gets cut down?"

"Well, it depends on how good of a job you do."

Across the room Gear and Axel started cheering. Kyoya raised an eyebrow.

"And what are you so happy about?"

"Because Alex is as good of a mechanic as I am," Gear said proudly, "And if I wasn't doing this crap then I would be over there and helping her."

Axel nodded in agreement.

"So glad I'm not in your position," she said with a smirk, glancing at Gear. Gear's brilliant come back was to stick out her tongue. Alex chuckled, then groaned.

"Okay, Kyo-yo, how many times has Princess over there taken this poor piece of machinery to the beach or lake, or near water in general?"

Kyoya sighed at the nickname and Gear snorted. He was used to it by now.

"According to my records, twelve."

Alex's jaw dropped before anger flooded her features.

"What do you mean twelve freaking times!? No wonder it's not working! It's backed up with so much sand and rust none of the gears will even move. How stupid could you get? A delicate piece of machinery such as this needs proper care! It can't just be thrown around here and there! Odin's beard, you guys are gonna be the death of me."

She ducked back into the platform just as Ritsu came knocking.

"Uh, hey. Has anyone seen Alex? She said she would meet me at the fountain and she's not there."

"That's because she has her head stuck in a machine," Axel said, pointing at it.

"I texted. Did you not get the message?"

Ritsu's phone beeped a couple of times and he pulled it out. They were messages from Alex.

"Dude, your phone is slow," Gear said with slight distaste.

"Told you to get that upgrade," Alex called. Ritsu waved her off.

"Yeah, yeah. Just what are you doing exactly?"

"Helping. It's kind of an occupational hazard, so don't think anything of it."

"Is this why Renge has been going bat shit crazy?"

"Pretty much. Now hand me that flats head right there."

* * *

Captain America tapped his foot impatiently. He had been waiting for one of the twins or Gear to pick up there cell phone. Since they were still at school he couldn't use the card. It would blow their cover.

_"Buddy the elf, what's your favorite color?" _Axel said. He sighed in relief.

"Finally. Look, we need you to come with us to a meeting with the police-"

_"-No can do, Steve."_

"Why not?"

_"Are you serious? We already told you. We're still looking gor people and if one of them recognizes us when we're there then that could ruin everything. We don't know who we can and can't trust yet."_

"Not like you guys fully trust anyone anyway."

_"You know for a fact that's not true. Now I got to go, I have customers."_

"Customers?"

_"It's a long story that hurts when I tell it. Gear and I will explain everything later. Bye."_

"What did they say?" Bucky asked. Cap shrugged.

"They couldn't make it."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4-A Day in the Life**

**Third Person:**

"Oh, come on, you can do better than that, Gear," Alex said as Gear sloppily blocked a punch.

"I'm not even an Avenger, why do I have to do this?"

"Because you need to learn. You already have enemies, and your brain isn't gonna get you out of everything. You need to start training your body like you train your mind."

"But that's painful and boring and-"

"-I don't care. Hell, it beats Axel trying to kick Steve's ass at Mario Kart."

"That actually sounds fun right now."

"Trust me, after the first lap it loses it's spark. Now again!"

* * *

"On your left," Steve said-again-as he passed both Bucky and Axel. Axel groaned as Bucky looked at the controls with a confused expression.

"How do you drop the banana peel? And why does it have a face?"

"You press that button right there, and it wants you to know it's coming for you. That's why it has the creepy face," Axel explained.

"On your left."

"Would you stop that, Steve?! I know you're passing me!" Axel cried. He sighed and sent a quick mental message to Alex.

_"Steve is a cheater at Mario Kart."_

_"You just noticed? Then again, video games aren't really our forte."_

_"But he was in ice when video games were invented!"_

_"And we didn't exist at all. Your point is?"_

_"Nuke the whales."_

_"NO. NO. NO. DO NOT EVEN BRING THAT GAME UP, I DON'T WANT TO DO THAT AGAIN!"_

Axel doubled over with laughter and dropped his controller. Bucky looked at him concerned.

"You okay, kid?"

"Yeah...I...I'm fine," he said through breaths of laughter. "I was just...Talking to Alex..."

"How?"

"Those two are always full of surprises. They have this little mental hook up. It's saved us more than once."

"And other times, it's a curse more than it is a gift."

The three whirled around to find Alex glaring dangerously at Axel, who just smirked. Alex lunged. While the twins wrestlef Gear plopped herself down and took Axel's controller as Steve started the next race. They heard a crash and glass breaking, along with a few booms amd grunts.

"Don't break anything important," Gear called over her shoulder as she passed Steve.

"On your left," she said with a smirk.

"Shots fired," the twins grunted. Cap nodded and the phone rang. The twins fought over that too, seeing who could get thete the first. It was Alex.

"Hello?" She asked, picking lettuce out og her teeth with her metal hand. She didn't want to be swallowing fur becaise of her normal hand.

_"Alex?"_

"Banner? I'm guessing it's that whole one day a month thing, right?"

_"Yeah. Look, I talked to Tony, and he said that what's happening over there is rising fast, so he said we need to be over there instead of here."_

"Okay, but what do you mean by 'we?'"

_"Have you told them the great news of our visit?"_

"Well, that answers that. When are you coming?"

_"Soon. We don't know for sure yet. We'll try and call when we get there_."

"Okay. And Banner?"

_"Yes?"_

"Tell Hulk that if he lays a finger on my peanut butter when he gets here he will be so down under not even Odin will able to pull him out. Thor too."

_"Uh...Noted. See you soon. Bye."_

"Who was that?"

"It was Banner, and Thor was in the background. They said that Tony said that what ever is happening here is coming fast, so they're coming over here."

"Did he say when?"

"Soon. They don't know for sure yet. Now hand me that extra controller."

"We need to make a five player console," Axel said as he just grabbed the remote and turned up the volume.

"Quit your whining and watch and learn, babe," Gear said as she passed Cap again.

"On your left."

* * *

Kyoya looked at his data with frustration. From what he could tell, the were all a little bit tech savvy, and trusted each other very well. They also jad a lot of inside jokes, amd sometimes spoke in codes for people, such as 'Jade Jaws' and 'Goldilocks.' It was quite odd. Why wouldn't they just say the real name of the person?

The only answer he could find was they were hiding something. Hiding what, he didn't know. But once he uncovered theit secrets he could use them as blackmail. It had to be worth something if they tried to hide as much of their files as possible. Kyoya smirked.

"I wonder what cosplay Tamaki has chosen for tomorrow. And we can't forget about the ball. I'll call him..."

* * *

"Okay, so what have you got so far?" Steve asked as he sat down in between Alex and Bucky.

"Several names that are possible kidnappings, but it's a rich kid school so it's to be expected."

"There's several members of the club. There's Tamaki Suoh, Kyoya Ootori, the other twins-"

"-I thoughg they were from a family of fashion designers," Gear said.

"Their mom is. Theor dad on the other hand works for this really huge computer company," Alex said.

"Anyway, Mitsukuni Haninozuka and Takashi Morinozuka are possible victims but it's highly unlikely," Axel finished.

"Why is that?" Steve asked.

"Because they don't do anything tech or chemical related. Their parents are the CEOs of many chains of dojos around the world."

"Isn't there one more?" Bucky asked.

"Haruhi Fujioka isn't rich and her father works at a gay bar, so no, we don't need to worry about her."

"There's also several other names from my class," Alex said.

"But isn't your class just mafia? Or is it because of that red head you've been hanging out with?" Gear taunted. Alex was completely unphased.

"That's exactly why we need to watch out for them. Their parents could become manipulated into helping Sin and Crossbones for a small army."

"And if they do then it wouldn't be a problem taking them down with Hulk and Thor on our side-"

"-But it woud be a pain in the ass. Better they have no people at all over a small army."

"Okay," Axel said, "So by day we're students and by night we're bodyguards?"

"If that's what it takes," Steve said.

"We're still missinh the bigger picture here," Bucky said. They all turned to him, giving him the sign that he had their full attention.

"Wr still don't know what she's building. And judging from the looks of how many chemists they nabbed they're probably planning on using germ warfare."

"What I don't get is why not just go for the experts? Why take their kids instead?" Alex said. The other two members of Freakshow nodded in agreement.

"Well, considering her lineage Sin is probably wanting to stay under the radar. If she took the adults then it would be all over the media. But if the kids are taken the only people who will know are the family and the police-"

"-Which is what Kyoya's family does, along with a bunch of medical things," Axel said. Alex shrugged.

"Makes sense. So now we know who to keep a close eye on."

"And we do everything we can to protect them from other people they may not know or trust," Gear said. "Sounds like a plan."

"In the mean time, we need you two to do a team up with the Ootori poloce force. We could use the extra hands when the time comes. Not only that but you could find some more kids."

Steve and Bucky nodded.

"Now, who's up for a game of UNO?" Gear asked. She never thoughy the room could clear away so quickly. She shrugged and grabbed a bag of chips.

"Their loss."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5-Trust Issues**

**Third Person:**

"So, uh, what do you like to do for fun?" Ritsu asked Alex nervously as they sat their lunch trays down. She shrugged.

It had been an entire week since their little meeting, and three more people had been taken. What a wonderful job of superheroing they were doing.

"I like to spar and build stuff, and every now and then I play this game called Mario Kart with Steve, Axel, amd Gear. Steve wins ninety percent of the time."

"That's all? Haven't you ever done something really fin, like swimming, or roller blading, or ice skating?"

"I don't really like swimming, skates don't fit my feet, and no, now that I think about it. I've never been ice skating."

Ritsu's jaw dropped.

"Why not? I mean, I know it can get pretty cold, but it's still really fun."

"The cold doesn't bother me. I don't even own a jacket. It's just the fact that I mever have time, you know?"

He nodded amd grinned.

"One day soon I'm gonna make you go ice skating with me."

Alex raised an eyebrow, an amused expression written actoss her face.

"Oh, you're gonna _make me? _Are you sure that that's a healthy choice?"

"Are you sure it's a healthy choice to not have real fun?"

"Touche. So, when are you planning on making me skate with-"

"-Hey there, babe."

Alex turned around to find a person she'd seen a few times in the hallway, but he'd been acting like a dick each time.

"Get lost. Can't you see I'm having a nice conversation with a friend?"

"All I see is the Walking Blizzard that's to afraid to do anything about anything. He's not worth the trouble."

Alex stood up with a smile on her face.

"If anyone isn't worth the trouble it's a scumbag like you. Now I'll ask one more time- leave."

"No way, babe. I'm here for you."

The boy reached for her butt but before he could even make it to her waiste she grabbed his hand and bent it backwards. He cried out in pain and fell to kne knee. Many people were starring now, but she didn't care. People always stared at her funny or hatefully. The only difference was, there was no food or heavy sharp things being thrown in her face.

"You gonna go now, because I really don't have time for this." The boy paled and Alex let go of his hand.

"I suggest you leave before I stick my steel toed boot where your balls should be."

He quickly ran off as she sat back down without so much as a thought about what just happened.

"Did you just break that guys hand?"

"His wrist, actually. I was also sorta lying too."

"What do you mean?"

"These boots aren't steel toed, they're just regular combat boots."

Ritsu chuckles became full on laughter. Alex just smirked.

"Well aren't you full of surprises?"

"You have no idea."

* * *

Kyoya frowned as Alex walked in with Ritsu. He had always been a little bit suspicious of the nes trio but it had spiked ever since lunch time. Especially since Axel and Gear were happy about it.

As Alex explained the details of the quarrel to Gear, Tamaki sat next to Kyoya. He nodded to the prince, telling him he acknowledged his presence.

"They are quite the trio. Did you know that Gear and Axel are dating? Weird, huh."

"Well it makes sense. But yes, they are...Interesting. what went on earlier today. You can't help but at least a little suspicious. After all, alex did break the boy's hand."

"Actuallt she said it was the wrist."

"Does it matter? Anyway, we have more important matters to attend to."

"Like the ball," Tamaki filled in with a smile. Kyoya nodded and pushed up his glasses.

"You and I are in cahrge of the decorations while the twins are on outfits, Mori-Senpai and Hunny-Senpai are on food, and Haruhi is on the drinks."

"Then who's going tk do the lighting and the entertainment?"

"The new twins and Gear."

"Alex is helping to?"

"Apparently. She said she has nothing else better to do."

* * *

"Hamd me that wrench," Alex told Ritsu. He nodded amd handed it to her. A second later she was asking for a screwdriver and a blowtorch.

"Well, that ought to do it," she said as she climbed out from inside the machine. Renge ran over and put a death grip on Alex's specially made arm, stars in her eyes.

"You really fixed it? It's really done?"

"Well, sort of. I still need to take a buffer to the outside and a nice paint job that screams 'Host Club,' but other than that, yeah. Now Renge, you need to listen to me. This has to stay on school grounds and away from water. That's what caused it to rust so badly. Don't take it to beaches or anything either. The sand will clog up the intakes and that's bad for everyone. Especially becaise if you break it again, I might not fix it. I'm still getting sound out of my hair."

Renge nodded furiously, and Alex looked at Ritsu and pointed with her free hand to the crowbar. He nodded amd handed it to her. She used it to pry Renge off of her. She would have been worried about the circulation in that arm, but then she remembered it was made out of metal, so she let it slide.

Once Renge finally let go she headed straight for the platform, hugging it before climbing on. Alex gave a small smile. That reaction was why she kept doing what she did best, whether people hated her or not. The fact that she could help made it all worth while to her.

Then she ruined the moment by going to Axel and shaking the sand in her hair to his.

"Hey, what the hell, Alex?" He complained.

"Merry Christmas. Now, I'm gonna go grab the buffer and wax. In the mean time, I need your help with a little art project that screams "Host Club.' It's gonna go on when I finish making it shiny."

Axel smirked and nodded as her ideas flooded into his mind.

"Got it?"

"Yeah."

"Awesome. Amd Axel?"

"Hmm?"

"Get a room whem you and Gear decide to make out. Nobody wants to see that."

Gear, who had been listeninh the entire time, laughed as Axel flushed.

"No pain no gain, am I right?" She said. Axel face palmed and Alex jist chuckled, offering Gear a high five, which she glady and proudly took.

"Well, see you later. Oh, also, we need to talk about the whole ball thing at home with Steve and James."

Gear mock saluted and Axel just nodded.

"Will do."

* * *

"We've got a problem," Axel called as Freakshow stepped through the poked his head out of the kitchen and motiined for them to go to him.

"What's wrong?" He asked as he attempted to make coffee. The twins and Gear had to stiffle their laughter as Alex showed him he proper way to work the coffee machine.

"There's a ball in a couple of days, and we have to help set up."

"I don't see where your problem is. I now we're on a mission but I still think you kids can make a few more friends."

"That's not it. The problem is the fact that there's a ball. Millions of kids will be there. It's the perfecr hunting grounds for Sin, Crossbones, and their little henchmen or whatever," Gear explained.

"That's why we need you two to stay near the edges or the group of people in case something happens," Alex finished, picking up an apple.

"But what if-"

"-Do they really know you under the mask? We're in Japan, not America," Axel said. Steve nodded, and Alex let out a small sigh of relief.

"Thank you," she said as he walked out.

"I'm gonna go tell Bucky. It's time for that disguise plan to work."

"Disguise plan?" Gear asked. Alex and Axel smirked.

"You'll see."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 6-Dancing**

**Third Person:**

It wasn't long before the ball came along, and it went even faster with the host club being cancelled for the event. During that short time the decprations were put up andthe clothes were hand made. Alex and Axel had finished painting Renge's platform and had begun setting up the decorations where no one else could reach. Otherwise known as that bar thing high above the stage itself, where they were taping streamers amd banners and other festive things.

"Hey, Alex," Axel said as they finished taping the last one. He pointed down, and she followed his intruction, only to find Ritsu whirling around in circles looking for her.

"Alex? You here?" He called. Axel snickered and Alex punched him in the face to shut him up.

"Up here!" She called.

Ritsu's head snapped up only to find Alex and her brother hanging upside down with tape and streamers in their hands. She waved, and he gave a nervous wave back.

"Do you want me to go get a ladder?" He called.

"No thanks, we're good," Axel called. Ritsu nodded and stepped back as he let himself fall. As he was in the air her did a backflip and landed on his feet. Ritsu whistled.

"Nice moves."

"Thanks. Uh oh."

"Axel, you dumbass! You can't just let yourself fall like that! You tore the streamers!"

"Sorry, sis!" He called as he chucked the roll of decorations at her. She caught it with ease and began repairing the fallen. Then she carefully climbed on top of the bar before jumping off like Axel, landing gracefully next to the boys.

"Wow, you two really aren't afraid of anything are you?" Ritsu said with awe. Alex smirked.

"I wouldn't say that, but we don't really scare all that easily too."

"It's kind of an everyday thing," Axel added.

"Now who wants some food?" Alex asked clapping her palms together, "Because I ordered a pizza and in another five minutes it's free."

* * *

"Okay, Steve, you're job is to go to the west exit. Bucky is already at the east," Axel said as he handed him a com link, sticking one in his ear himself. Steve nodded and headed out.

"Well, let's pray to Odin everything works tonight," Alex said.

"It should," Gear piped, "I'm the DJ so I set up a bunch of screens under my sound system. Each one is wired to a certain camera I planted all around the place."

"Nice. Now go! You two are supposed to be out there," Alex said.

"Says the one who's always fashionably late," Ritsu said as he walked up behind her. She smirked.

"That's the key. Now go!"

Axel and Gear hid their snickers as they left, and Alex just rolled her eyes. She knew they were betting on whether or not she would end up with him, but they all knew she couldn't. It was just to dangerous.

"You look nice," he said, transferring his weight from side to side. The smiled slightly as she looked down. She was wearing her usual combat boots and black cargo jeans, but instead of her usual shirt, she wore a poofy grean shirt that had an elaborate butterfly design in a lighter shade of green. She bought it at a flee market twenty minutes ago.

"Thanks. You do too. The tuxedo really works for you."

Ritsu's face turned as red as his hair and she laughed.

"Come on, they're about to-"

"-And we would like to give a special thanks to Alex and Ritsu, who helped with most of the decorations!" Renge said. Alex's brow furrowed as she peeked her head on stage. Renge looked like she was enjoying the platform.

"I thought Hikaru and Koaru were the announcers," she said.

"I thought so to. They must have changed it last second."

"Yeah, no kidding. I guess that's our cue to go onstage..."

Without a word Ritsu linked his arm in with Alex's and smiled.

"After this we are so going ice skating," he said, as he greeted they greeted the crowd. She just laughed.

* * *

"So, you gonna show a girl a good time?" Gear asked Axel as he sat down beside her. He shrugged.

"Depends on if I can get out of this thing or not. It's pinchy jn a lot of unwanted places," he replied, squirming in his tux slightly. She just laughed, changing the song to something that had more kick into it. Then the music stopped, and the lights went out, including her cameras.

"Shittles," she said as she grabbed a couple of air horns and stood on top of her rolly chair. The crowd was already going nuts. That's exactly what they would want. Before making them go off she brought a hand to her com and said,

"Steve, Bucky, do your thing." Then she let go and turned to Axel. "Might wanna cover your ears," Gear warned. Axel did as he was told and placed his hands over his super sensitive ears. That still didn't stop him from wincing at the loud blare of the horns though.

"Listen up, people!" Gear shouted. "There's been some technical difficulties, so in the mean time, I'm gonna fix this and you're gonna watch and be happy as my friends Alex and Axel do a little..._entertaining._

Alex stopped her dancing with Ritsu and sighed.

"We can finish this later, K? Right now, duty calls."

"Uh, hey everyone!" Axel called. No one payed all that much attention to him though. Niether of them blamed them, but something was deffinitly wrong. It was Gear who set up the lighys and the sound and the cameras. She did that. There was no reason for it to malfunction. With Gear it just didn't happen. It wasn't humanely possible for her up like that. But as most people would say, the show must go on.

Alex took out her 3-D-I as she called it and placed it on the floor of the stage, making everything light up with blue.

"What song do you want to do?" She asked.

"Second Chance bh Shinedown sounds good."

"Alrighty then. You okay with leading this time?"

"Why not. Do you have Black Resonance in that catolog of yours?"

Alex nodded and tapped a few buttons, making the black electric pop up.

"I'll be on drums. Can you grab a stool for me?"

Axel nodded and ran behind stage as Alex got the microphones out. A second later, he was back out with what Alex asked for and grabbed the holographic placed the mic in front of him and then set up her own drums and mic.

"Hey, everyone! How are you guys doing tonight?" Axel shouted. The crowd went into a frenzy of cheers while Alex just rolled her eyes.

"That's what I want to hear. Now listen, snce the power's out me and my sis here are gonna play Second Chance by Shinedown. Hope you enjoy. (_Axel,_ **Alex, _Both)_**_  
_

_My eyes are open wide  
__By the way  
__I made it through he day_

_I watch the world outside  
__By the way  
__I'm leaving out today_

_I just saw Haley's Comet  
__She waved  
__Said why you always running in place  
__Even the man in the moon disappeared  
__Somewhere in the stratosphere_

**_Tell my mother  
_****_Tell my father  
_****_I've done the best I can  
_****_To make them realize  
_****_This is my life  
_****_I hope they understand_**

**_I'm not angry  
_****_I'm just saying  
_****_Sometimes goodbye is a second chance_**

**Please don't cry one tear for me  
****I'm not afraid  
****Of what I have to say**

**This is my one and only voice  
****So listen close  
****It's only for today**

**I just saw Haley's comet today  
****Said why you always running in place  
****Even the man in the moon disappeared  
****Somewhere in the stratosphere**

_**Tell my mother  
**__**Tell my father  
**__**I've done the best I can  
**__**To make them realize  
**__**This is my life  
**__**I hope they understand**_

_**I'm not angry  
**__**I'm just saying  
**__**Sometimes goodbye is a second chance.**_

_**Here is my chance**_

_**This is my chance!**_

_**Tell my mother  
**__**Tell my father  
**__**I've done the best I can  
**__**To make them realize  
**__**This is my life  
**__**I hope they understand**_

_**I'm not angry  
**__**I'm just saying  
**__**Sometimes goodbye is a second chance**_

_**Sometimes goodbye is a second chance**_

_**Sometimes goodbye is a second chance.**_

The crowd erupted into a whirlwind of applause, thinking it was just a random song. But to them, it had more than enough meaning. They said bye to Ringleader and started a new life with the Avengers. They were their second chance. To them, that song summed up their lives.

"It's a blessing and a curse to feel everything so deeply," Axel said over the crowd. Alex nodded in agreement as the power clicked back on, and she turned her machine off. It certainly did do the trick. She was worried that parts of it weren't going to be able to register the actions and movements, but it went perfectly.

"Now all that's left is to find Gear and figure out just what the hell happened."

* * *

Gear slunk through the crowd so she could get to her friends. Yes, she could have used the com link, but over the crowd she was pretty sure they wouldn't be able to understand her voice.

What freaked her out the most though was the circuit board. It was bolted down pretty tight. But when she got there it had been pried open by force and then torn apart. Obviously it was Sin, or Crossbones, or both, or just some really lame HYDRA scum that decided to try and crash the party.

"Did you find out what was wrong?" Axel asked, concern lacing his voice. She nodded.

"Yeah, and I have a feeling you're not gonna like it all that much. The bolted down circuit bored was pried open by something extremely heavy. They're here."

"Okay, you talk to Steve while I go to Bucky. They might have seen something," Alex said. As she began to walk off, she felt a hand grab her triceps. If she wouldn't have been used to it, and the fact that they were at a ball (ish) she would have judo flipped the dude over her shoulder. When she turned around, she was extremely glad she didn't.

"Hey," Ritsu said, "Nice performance. I had no idea you were so talented like that."

"Thanks, but I really can't talk right now. I have to go meet a friend."

"For what?"

"Stuff that's super complicated. You wouldn't understand."

"What wouldn't I understand?"

"Just go with it. Look, wait right here while I go talk to him."

Alex pointed to a spot on the ground for Ritsu to stand, and he did as was told. He'd seen Alex at her best when she was mad, and he didn't want to end up with a broken hand like him.

"Look, Buck, something bad is happening, like _right now. _We gotta get these kids outta here somehow."

"I know. This entire place stinks like HYDRA."

"I know, I can smell them. Judging by the scents there are about two dozen on this side. Maybe more, their kinda getting mingled together."

"I'll contact Steve."

"Don't use tech to do it, though. They might have hacked everything."

Bucky nodded, and Alex walked back to Ritsu.

"Come on, let's go," he said, grabbing her by the wrist. She pretended to try and get it free, but didn't put any actual effort into it. She wanted him to think he was n control, when in reality, she wanted to see who would attack. She could practically hear them as they moved closet towards them, closing in from all sides. She stopped, and Ristu gave her a confused look.

"Alex? What's wrong?"

Alex strained her ears for something-anything-until the scent finally hit her nose. It was tranquilizers.

"Get down!" She shouted, tackling him to the ground as one whizzed passed just where his neck had been. Then, all of a sudden, they were surrounded by HYDRA. Alex cursed under her breath and got into her battle stance.

Luckily for her, they had no real bullets. Only tranqs. She could smell them.

"Once you see an opening you run like hell, got that?" She instructed, risking a glance at Ritsu, who had turned as pale as Casper.

"N-no way! I'm not leaving you here!"

Alex quickly took down four of the men with a few kicks and punches in the right spots.

"Like hell you will. Look, if you wanna live then I suggest you-HOLD YOUR BREATHE!" She exclaimed as one of them through what she liked to call a stank grenade. For her, stink bomb just doesn't cut it.

The air quickly filled with white air that she could neither see now smell her way out of. And she had Ritsu to worry about.

Behind her she heard a body hit the floor with a sickening thud, and whirled around to find an unconscious Ritsu. She internally screamed and put an arm around her shoulder, pulling him to his feet. Before she could get very far, however, she was hit in the back of the head with a sharp piece of metal, at the same time being hit with three darts.

It wasn't long before she and Ritsu were being pulled into a black car before falling into a veil of complete emptiness.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 7-Worries**

**Third Person:**

Axel could tell something was extremely wrong when his sister's thoughts vanished from his mind as he made his way inside their temporary house. He just couldn't say anything in fear of other people over hearing them. He loved his sister, they had always been together, but he just couldn't risk it. Not in public, anyway.

"Something's wrong," He said once he shut the door.

"We know, Axel. The power was forcibly cut, and-"

"-That's not what I mean. I mean, it is, but it's not. does that make sense?"

"Just spit it out, kid," Bucky said.

"Alex isn't in my head anymore, her thoughts and emotions disappeared."

Gear and Steve paled slightly. Bucky just looked confused.

"What does that even mean?"

"We have this mental connection where we can communicate telepathically, and her thoughts are gone, which means she's either unconscious or dead."

"Because that's what I needed to hear," Gear said as she walked down the hall. Usually, when helping the Avengers on normal missions, she stayed at her apartment or at HQ and helped behind the scenes. She did go out on the field every now and then, and this would have to be one of those times. When she made it to her room she took her Hover Board Cube and stuffed it into her pocket. After that she put on the cloak and her extremely large metal arm thingy that covered her entire arm instead of just her forearm.

"Gear, we don't even have a plan yet," Axel said, turning his camouflage off and going back to his furry, winged self. "Besides, you could be doing it on purpose. You know how much she likes to make these plans on the spot. When she wakes up I'll be able to communicate with her. You know that."

Gear sighed and pressed a few buttons on her arm thingy.

"Wait a second," Steve said as he grabbed is shield and put it on his back. "Axel is right. We can't just go in there half cocked without a plan."

"Fine, but-"

Gear was cut off by a knock on the door. Axel quickly put his camoflouge back on, Gear went into the hall, and Steve stuffed his shield under the couch cushions. Axel opened the door.

It was a dude with a bandage on his face and his blonde hair in a ponytail.

"What can I do for you? Axel said. The dude bowed slightly.

"Hello. My name is Tetsuya. I am the Young Lord's personal servant. Is he here today? He hasn't returned home, and he hasn't been answering his phone."

Axel gave him a confused look. He had no idea who this 'young lord' was. Heck, this was the first time he was seeing Tetsuya.

"Who's this...Young lord?"

"Oh, my apologies. His name is Ritsu."

Axel's eyes widened and he turned to Bucky and Steve.

"Uh, sorry, no we haven't. But...We would be happy to help you look for him. We were just about to go look for my sister, Alex." It was Tetsuya's turn to get wide eyes.

"Jenson? Jenson Alex?"

Axel nodded, resisting the urge to tell him their last name was actually Rogers instead of Jenson.

"Uh...Yeah. Why?"

"My Young Lord won't shut about about her. He really admires her. He says she's strong and pretty and brave and blunt. He also says she doesn't care about how mean his face looks. That's the main reason he doesn't have very many friends."

Axel smiled nervously.

"That's awesome, but we still have missing people. Okay, Tetsuya, was it? We need you to go home while we sort this out. We're gonna find both of them, I promise."

"I'm not going home until I know he's safe."

Axel internally groaned at Tetsuya's stubbornness."

"No, really, Tetsuya. You have to go."

"Give me one good reason why I should just abandon him."

"Look, son," Steve said. Axel groaned and pulled Tetsuya inside. Without any words he closed the curtains even further and turned to Steve.

"Do you want to or shall I?"

"You're the one with wings. I think it would be a bit more believable."

"Hardy freaking har," Axel said as he took his camoflauge back off, revealing his fur and wings. Tetsuya's eyes widened in fear as Mechanica stepped out and Steve pullrd out his shield. Bucky only had to take off his leather coat to show his fake arm, before pulling it back up again.

"Wh-what?"

"We're superheroes from America that are trying to save lives because the Red Skull's daughter and her boyfriend are terrorizing Japan so they can take over the world," Axel explained.

"I think you just turned into Alex there for a sec, babe," Mechanica said.

"I've gone almost a week without sleep, deal with it."

"I thought that was her thing, too."

Axel sighed amd pinched the bridge of in frustration.

"Odin help us. And don't you freaking dare, Mechanica."

She just laughed and pressed a complex combination of keys on her giant arm thingy.

"It's a part of my charm."

Before Axel could reply there was a rather booming knock on the door before their big green friend squeezed himself through the door.

"Hulk, glad you could make it," Steve said, nodding.

"I brought Goldilocks, too," he said, stepping aside so Thor could come in.

"Who os this fellow?" He asked.

"It's complicated. Look, we'll explain later. Right now, we don't have much time."

"What do you mean?" Thor asked.

"Whatever the hell is rising it's goinh down soon, and we need to stop it. In fact, you came at the perfect time."

"Where's Alex," Hulk asked as he cracked his knuckles, "I still owe her a beating."

"Later, okay?"

"What crawled up your shorts?"

"Stress and the fact that not only did Ritsu get taken, but so did Alex. Look, guys, there was this ball and the power went out and Gear said everything was on purpose instead of a freak accident and then Alex told Bucky and Ritsu followed her as she left and they got attacked and then Tetsuya showed up and then you showed up, so yeah."

"How do you know they were attacked?" Thor asked. Axel groaned and banged his head softly on the wall.

"The mental connection."

"I still do not understand how that works."

"Look, can we just go now? Secret identities be damned. They could be dead now for all we know."

"Axel, calm down. This is Alex we're talking about. Usually you're so calm about this."

"That was before Alex's thoughts left my head. I feel so empty now."

"Well then," Mechanica said, cracking her knuckles," Let's go look for her. Lucky for you there's a tracker in her arm."

"You're a goddess."

Gear shrugged.

"I know. Now come on, let's go."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 8-A Rude Awakening **

**Alex:**

I groaned and opened my eyes, trying to take in all of my surroundings, which, let me tell you, was not easy. Mostly because I was chained up against this giant wall that seemed to go on forever. Next to me was an unconscious Ritsu, who was chained against the wall like me. Next to him was about eight or nine other kids, and to my left was roughly the same amount. At this point, I'm just wondering why they didn't shut the freaking school down if this many kids had been taken. It was stupid and horrifying all at the same time. Then again, most things bad guys or crazy guys do is stupid and horrifying. I should know. I've faced plenty. It comes with the job.

To my great relief, I was still looking more like a human and less like an animal. That was a good sign. But at the same time the several knives in my combat boots were missing, which meant that that sort of gave something away. Luckily, I was a pretty convincing liar, and could make up some story about getting mugged and then being over paranoid. The last part was completely true, and I was proud of being overly paranoid. Axel was too, just not as bad as me.

Thankfully, only my arms were pinned to the space above me, but my legs were completely free, and just dangling there. Keeping that in mind, I kicked Ritsu until he woke up.

"Ow," he groaned, grimacing, "Are you sure those aren't steel toed? They hurt like hell."

"That's what happens when I kick you in the same spot with combat boots for five straight minutes."

"Where are we?"

"Do you really think I have the answer to that question? Seriously, man, I went unconscious with you."

I could practically see the gears in his head turning as he recalled everything that had happened. Then, he tried squirming out of his restraints, which of course, didn't work.

"Kick your shoes off," I said. He gave me a look of utter confusion. I sighed.

"Just go with it. You trust me, right? If you wanna take me ice skating we have to get out _alive."_

"Uh...Okay? But I don't see how that's going to help."

Before he could start, however, the Red Skull's daughter decided to pay a visit, which would mean I'd have to play dumb, innocent, or both.

To be honest, I had only heard the name. Sin had been pretty reclusive, and we had only gotten to see extremely blurry pictures of her. Looking at her in person, I could definitely see the family resemblance. She had short red hair and freckles staining her cheeks and nose. She wore combat boots that by no means went well with the leather skin-tight one piece suit she was wearing. It looked like a S.H.I.E.L.D. ripoff, complete with the HYDRA insignia on her chest. She gave us a menacing smile.

"Oh, little miss knives finally decided to wake up. I have to say, you picked one hell of a boyfriend."

"We're not dating," He said. I was gonna be honest. I didn't like the sound of that. I wasn't so clueless that I didn't realize my feelings. In fact, the first time I met him I thought he was pretty cool. Mostly because of his face, but then I got to know him better and ended up falling for him completely. Axel knew about my first crush because we have this connection, and we couldn't exactly hide thoughts or feelings from one another. I was just glad he didn't hassle e about it. Especially in front of Gear. She would never let me hear the end of it.

"Who are you?" I asked in fake innocence. She just chuckled.

"The name's Sin, doll face. I'm the daughter of the Red Skull."

"I don't see the resemblance," I lied. She slapped me across the face, and Ritsu cried out in protest. I didn't really care. I got punched by the Hulk on a daily basis, so it tickled more than stung. She smirked as if she had already won and started walking away. As she did so, I decided to kick her in the middle of her back. Ain't I a stinker?

She stumbled forward a few feet before catching her balance. She whirled around and stuck a gun under my chin. I just smirked.

"You really think one of your valuable hostages is a wise idea? The more hostages the better. You could use me for ransom, mechanics, tech, chemistry. Just ask Ritsu over here."

Sin glared daggers at me before she took her gun away and sent a tazer into my stomach. I grunted in pain, but didn't cry out. No way was I showing any type of weakness.

"You're strong," she said, "Maybe later Crossbones can teach you a lesson. And fyi, he's more of a man than that chump," she said, nodding to Ritsu. I glared.

"Maybe in your dreams, but we're in reality now, Princess. He's the only decent man I see in this Hell Hole."

"We'll see about that."

With that she was gone, so I decided to give a little mental messaging to Axel.

_"You still alive?" _I asked with a slightly joking tone.

_"Hardy har har. Where are you guys? I'm getting anger from you."_

_"Well, I'm with Ritsu and the others chained against a wall. But enough about me. How are you?"_

_"Better than you, apparently. Oh, by the way, Hulk and Thor finally showed up. What does it smell like?"_

I took in a deep breath through my nose and grimaced. There were so many scents, and it took me a second to get the important ones. Ritsu just looked at me funny.

_"It's got this old, moldy smell to it. But there's also something like...Machines. Like, a Gear working in her lab but without Gear kinda smell."_

_"Anything else?"_

_"Nothing by scent. Visually, it's sorta dim, and it has really long walls. Enough to hold roughly twenty people on it."_

_"Hot damn."_

_"That's exactly what Gear would say. Anyway, tell the rest I kinda sorta have a plan, and that everyone looks in okay condition. Just a few scrapes and bruises from what I can tell. And they're a bit under-fed."_

_"That's really comforting. Look, just don't do anything stupid, okay?"_

_"No promises if it'll get our asses saved."_

_"Expected, but try. Don't die."_

_"Now that I can make a promise about. Now go find us."_

_"Right. Think if anything bad happens."_

_"Will do."_

"Odin, I love the connection sometimes," I mittered.

"What?" Ritsu asked.

"Don't worry about it. Look, you daid tou trusted me, right?"

He nodded.

"Of course."

"Good. Then just follow my lead, amd do what I tell you to do. You're gonna have to if we want to get them and ourselves out of this."

He nodded.

"Okay. So what's the plan?"


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10-Spoiler Alert**

**Third Person :**

"So," Crossbones said, "You're the runt who's been messing with Sin, huh?"

Alex smirked.

"Whatcha gonna do about it, Crossbones? You gonna hit me again? Oh, or how about those little things that glow blue when it tickles you?"

"You got balls, I'll give you that," He said.

"Well duh. They were put on my chest to avoid chafing."

Next to Alex, Ritsu turned bright red. Alex almost laughed. He didn't know why she was antagonizing the bad guy. On purpose. Oh joy.

"Alex, shut up," He said. They didn't pay any attention to him.

"You said you were smart enough that we didn't need the other kids," Crossbones continued, "You said that you could just do it all yourself."

"Indeed I can. I'll help you. But only on two condition."

"And why should I believe you? You're just a snot nosed rich kid that we weren't even looking for. Why should we listen to you?"

"Okay, first of all, I'm not a snot nosed brat. I have his back up on this," She said, pointing to Ritsu, "And second of all, try me. You can see if my word is true or not."

"Say I do believe you. What would these conditions be?"

"You tell me your plan and you let everyone else go."

Crossbones threw his head back and laughed, and Sin smirked.

"Well, you really can't beat these kids up any more than you already have, and if you want me to help you build then I'm gonna need to know what I'm building," Alex explained. Crossbones stopped laughing and gave a long, hard look at the 'defenseless' girl chained to the wall. He grabbed her chin and tilted her head up.

"I say we beat the shit out of her," Sin said. "Show her who's boss."

Crossbones let go and let Alex return his hard gaze.

"I completely agree with you."

"Don't you touch her!"

All three of them turned to Ritsu, who looked extremely pissed off, making him look meaner than usual.

"Can it, Cherry Top," crossbones said as he pulled Ritsu's hair. Alex kicked him in the back and sent him forward a little bit.

"Well deal with her later. Right now we have to go prepare the awakening of the Dominate Sleeper," He stated. "Let's go."

Sin pouted slightly before leaving after her boyfriend. Alex let out a small sigh of relief.

"It took them long enough," She said. Ritsu just stared at her.

"What's wrong with you? They could have killed you!"

"Been there, done that. Now kick off your shoes and socks and untie my shoe laces."

"What do you mean 'been there, done that?' You need to be more careful."

"Look, I promise I'll explain everything later, just do what I said."

Ritsu sighed and did as he was told. When she had her own boots off she brought her feet above her head and stuck her toe in the lock, twisting and turning it until it was finally unlocked.

"H-how did you do that?" Ritsu asked as Alex pulled his restraints right out of the wall.

"Practice. This isn't the first time that I've been in a situation like this."

"Right. Okay."

Alex grabbed one of her boots and dug in it, lifting up the soft part at the bottom and grabbing her lock picks.

"Work on their locks while I get the ones over here," She said, handing them to Ritsu. He nodded and went to work. Thankfully they could all still stand. A good portion of them were limping, but they could get free.

"Alright," Alex said as she led them to the exit, "Here's what we're gonna do."

* * *

Axel smirked. He was getting all of his sister's thoughts, and a lot of them were about Ritsu and how funny and guilty she felt about him being so confused about everything. At least the kids were still alive.

_"They made a sleeper, and I have a bad feeling that it's gonna be bigger than the one Skull let loose a while back ago," _Alex thought. Axel cursed.

"Guys," He said. Winter Soldier, Captain America, Mechanica, Hulk, and Thor turned to him.

"What?"

"It's a sleeper, and it's gonna be bigger than the one Skull let loose, when we first found Bucky."

"That's gonna be a bit of a problem," Mechanica said. Axel nodded.

"What about the kids?" Cap asked.

"Alex said their all good and alive still. Thor and I will go in the air to see a hoard of Ouran kids emerging from an old smelling building."

"Right. You got your coms?"

Thor and Creature nodded and flew up into the air.

* * *

"Where are we going?" One of the girls asked. Alex didn't say anything. She just kept leading them through the labyrinth quietly.

"I'm scared," She said. Alex pressed her finger against her lips.

"Look, we're almost out of here," Alex reassured.

"How do you know?" A boy asked.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you. You're just gonna have to trust me."

"i think we deserve to know."

"The scent."

"The...Scent? Like, animal kind of scent?"

"In a way. Now come one, I can hear four guards coming our way."

"This is bullshit!" He cried. Without any warning Alex pushed him up against the wall and clamped her hand over his mouth. With the other she motioned for the others to get into the storage closet. A few moments later four guards came running through the halls, pointing and shouting in German, not even noticing the two. Once she was sure they were gone she knocked on the supply closet and took her hand off of his mouth.

"Believe me now?"

He nodded.

She nodded her head to the exit. Ritsu nodded back and helped usher the kids towards it. When he himself tried opening the doors they wouldn't budge. Alex pushed him aside and knocked the doors open herself.

"Come on, let's go, people," She said, pushing them out the door.

"Ritsu ran out with them, and he would have kept on running if it weren't for Alex.

"Ritsu," She called. He stopped and turned around, only to find that she was still at the door, supporting someone who could barely stand. He ran over to her.

"Take her, I have to go back," She said, giving the girl to Ritsu.

"What? Why?"

"It's what I do. Look, I just need to get them all to a hospital."

"Why are you going back?"

Alex sighed and gave him a slightly sad look before ripping off her necklace, dropping the camoflauge. She pressed the necklace in his free hand.

"I'll be coming back for that, Find Axel and the other Avengers, they'll be able to help. Also, get an address from this lace because what's gonna happen is gonna happen tonight. I need a whole city evacuation in the next two hours at least."

"Wait, Avenger? Like, the superheroes?"

She nodded.

"Ritsu, one more thing."

"Yeah?"

Without warning she grabbed his shirt and smashed her lips onto hers. The kiss only lasted a few seconds for obvious reasons, but he was still grateful for it.

"Don't die, okay?"

"I can't make that promise, but I will promise to try and save. And if I can't...Well, that's why were called Avengers. now get going."

He nodded and left, leaving Alex to fend for herself against HYDRA, Sin, Crossbones, and a Sleeper.

"Good luck."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 10-Unwanted**

**Third** **Person:**

"Thor, down there!" Creature said, pointing to the ground. It was a mob of kids dressed in blue and yellow, being led by Ritsu, whose hair was like a traffic light. It just seemed to glow in the dark.

"Come, Creature," Thor said, "Many seem injured."

From their point of view they saw Ritsu, who was carrying a young girl bridal style, look up. He started waving to them. Axel put his finger to his ear, activating the com.

"We hit jackpot," He said. "We're at an old warehouse that was bought a few months ago."

_"And Alex?" _Winter Soldier asked.

"Not among the students, she's inside. Talk in a few. Tell Cap."

When they landed a bunch of the students ran up to them. They were asking so many questions at once, while Axel and Thor were trying to calm them down.

"Enough! Let him speak!"

The two heroes turned to Ritsu, whose yelling had made everyone quiet down.

"Ritsu," Axel said.

"You're...Alex's..."

Creature nodded and took the girl from his arms. As he did so he noticed one of Ritsu's fists clenched tightly.

"What's in your hand?"

"Uh...Her necklace...She said she would come back for it."

Creature nodded and turned to Thor.

"She's inside. I'm gonna go get Cap and Bucky. They're going in while Hulk, Mechanica, and I will get everyone evacuated and hild the line. You get these kids safe."

Thor nodded and took the girl from Creature's arms and led them towards the city.

"Odin, when Stark finds out about this he's gonna have our heads," Creature muttered. He turned to Ritsu.

"Thanks. I know it's probably extremely confusing and surprising. You're taking everything well and keeping everyone under control while only asking a few questions. I knkw Animal promised to explain, I'm saying that if she can't then I will. Thank you."

Without saying anything else he spread his tattered dragon wings and flew off.

* * *

Alex shook her head as she stalked through the halls, taking down any and every guard she could come across. The less she had to fight later on the better.

It took her almost ten minutes to find the control room, which, for her, was seven minutes to long. It was up to her to stop the sleeper from awakening, and the warm up process shouldn't take very long. It would be rising any seco-

Alex stopped as the entire structure began to shake, like Hulk and Thor were causing a 9.0 earthquake again. She cursed and jumped up in the air, switching to her wings. She maneuvered through the HYDRA littered halls with ease, not even stopping to fight them anymore. There was no time for that.

"Animal!"

Animal turned around amd flew backwards as she saw Cap and Winter Soldier on her tail. She slowed down just enough for them to cartch up. Whrm they did she grabbed each of their wrists and pulled them into the air, forcing herself to go even faster than before.

"Nice reunion, huh?" She said as she lifted Winter Soldier up a little more so he could kick a goon in the face.

"Do you know where it is?" Cap asked. Animal shrugged, which wasn't easy considering she was flying and carrying two people.

"Sorta. I'm kinda going by-oh, there it is!"

She dropped Cap and Bucky amd tucked in her wings before sprinting on all fours and kicking down the door.

"There goes the stealth," Winter Soldier said. Animal scoffed.

"If you wanted to ise stealth then you should have mentioned it sooner," she said. "Besides, after the breakout stealth is kinda out the window."

"By the way, how did you get out?"

"The same reason why I am lacking my boots. Now shut up amd punch them!"

Animal gripped Winter Soldier's arm and lobbed him towards Crossbones. She did the same with Cap, but threw him towards Sin.

"Keep then busy. The sleeper is already awake, I have to fix that."

Cap hit Sin with his shield and kicked her to the ground.

"Just like the olden days, huh?"

* * *

"Shit," Axel said as a giant sleeper trampled through the streets. Hulk nodded in agreement as a bigger prototype of the Nova Cannon emerged from its chest.

"Grean Bean," Creature said, "Mind throwing me to the cannon?"

"You can fly."

"But I can get there faster if you throw- what the hell?"

Without letting him finish his sentence Hulk grabbed Creature and threw him headlong into the weaponry.

While up there, Axel took out his specially made vibranium knives and stuck them in the cannon.

"Thise aren't gonna ," Hulk said as he landed beside Creature, shaking the whole thing.

"You'll see. When I give the signal you jump on this, okay?"

Without waiting for a reply he tightened his grip on the knives and ran off of the side, taking them with him. When he made his way back to the top je saluted Hulk, who nodded and jumped. Creature spread his wings and jumped off of the Nova Cannon just as Hulk landed, making the entire thing shudder and fall off. Creature pointed and laughed as Hulk fell with it. That is...Until Hulk threw a rather large piece of debris toward him. He dodged it and the two watched as it hit the eye.

"Uh-Oh..."

* * *

Animal cursed as a huge piece of metal broke through the window and destroyed the computer. Behind her, Sin amd Crossbones started laughing maniacally.

And then she smelt it.

It was amount of ammonium nitrate. At least enough to blow up a few blocks in Manhattan.

Without any type of word she grabbed a shield-less Cap and Bucky and threw them out of the broken window.

"Hulk, catch," she said into her com as the entire place started shuddering and shaking like a giant robotic Chihuahua. It made all of them lose their balance, and pieces of the floor started to become concave. She jumped on top of the ceiling and watched as Sin and Crossbones fell through, taking the shield with them.

_"Alex, what the hell?!" _Cap said over the com. She took it out of her ear and crushed it in between her fingers as she used the ceiling as a spring boad and launched herself straight towards the evil couple.

"Dumbasses," she said, prying the shield from Crossbone's grip amd hitting him in the face with it, "The bad guys never win."

She strapped in on her metal arm amd grabbed Sin and Crossbones, just as the entire thing exploded.

* * *

Mechanica was thankful she had thought ahead. She had built force fields around all of the hospitals just in case they couldn't do an evac in enough time. Also, they were hospitals full of the sick and injured. Some of them wouldn't have made it.

So now she was in a lobby full of Thor, hosts, Ritsu, and about twenty other kids, keeping them safe.

"Get down!"

Her head snapped up as Hulk, Creature, Cap, and Bucky ran through the doors just before the sleeper exploded.

The entire hospital shook greatly, and most of the windows broke. The Ouran kids squealed from fright and dove under the tables or behing Hulk or Thor.

"Animal!" Creature yelled. Mechanica wemt up to her boyfriend to try and comfort him. Now that she realized it, Animal and the baddies were nowhere to be seen. That meant they had to be inside when it exploded, which also meant there was a good chance that none of them made it.

Ritsu looked on with wide eyes as everything trembled. He looked around towards the other heroes who had come in just seconds before, but she was missing. Alex was missing. If that was the last time he ever saw her that would be one hell of a way to say goodbye.

Just then a great fire-laced mass crashed through the wall, causing more dust and dirt and ash to rise up, making everyone cough. None of them moved a muscle as they heard punches, kicks, groans, and a whole bunch of other painful sounding things. Axel grinned as Sin and Crossbones came flying out of the dust cloud and into Hulk.

"You're late," Creature said. Not even a second passed as Cap's shield was thrown at his face. He caught it and handed it to Cap.

"Sorry," Animal said as she stepped out of the dust, "I had a few delays."


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 11-Explanations**

**Third Person:**

"Once the doctor is done fixing Animal up we'll explain everything," Creature said as Mecahnica sat down in the chair next to him.

Almost all of the kids had gotten there own rooms while a few Avengers from the States had showed up to help Hulk, Thor, and Cap clean up the outside. It would take weeks, maybe months to get the town livable again. Axel sighed tiredly and Gear patted his back.

"If it makes you feel any better you're still _Currently Tapping That," _she said. The twins pouted slight as Axel smirked. A few minutes later Alex sat down in between him and Ritsu.

"How bad?" He asked. She shrugged and pet the bandages on her head.

"Doc said I have a constriction and my speech is gonna be a bit on because of that, so I think I'm gonna let you bangle it this time," Alex replied, turning her body so she could comfortably lay her head in Ritsu's lap, her wings dropping in between the chairs and falling to the floor.

"Ugh, my everything hurts," she groaned. Axel laughed.

"I am delighted that you are well," Kyoya said, "But we still deserve an explanation."

"Where do you want us to start?"

"From the beginning if you please."

"Oh, good. I do not want to do another origin story."

"That would be most helpful as well."

Axel groaned and Gear laughed.

"You and your big mouth."

"I know, I know. Okay, so the beginning of this mission. Well, it started when we got word that Skull had a daughter, so we tracked her down. Turns out she was here, along with all of the missing kids. I believe in a lot of things, but coincidences are not one any of them."

"Anyway, we, meaning Cap, Bucktly, the twins, amd myself, came to Japan to find any more possible victims, which is also why we went to Ouran. Out of all of those kids that were kidnapped only two weren't from Ouran. They were from the junior high."

"And then we met you and the vassle broke and you know pretty much everything after that."

"Well...Okay," Ritsu said, "But how did you know who was gonna be a victim or not?" Ritsu asked.

"We do our research very thoroughly," Mechanica stated.

"That makes me feel a lot safer," he muttered. Gear chuckled.

"The sarcasm is strong with this one," she said.

"Yes, but you also mentioned an origin story. Care to explain?"

"Well, you see," Axel said, "When a skrull bent on revenge against the Avengers gets a bunch kf scientists, they get all of these things and mix them in a test tube and that's where we came from. Of course, if Ringleader was a bit smarter on how she handled things later on, I wouldn't have one point five ears and Alex wouldn't be half blind."

"What happened?" Ritsu asked worriedly.

"Baron Zemo didn't particularly like our acting skills. Alex's left eye is completely blind. It even has the scar on the eye ball itself."

"That explains why she always walked on the left."

"She hated it when people are in her blind spot. Even me."

"What about her arm?" Hunnh asked sweetly, clutching Usa-Chan a little closer as he took his seat on Mori's shoulders.

"Well," Gear said, "I made it using some vibranium that Panther let me have, and to avoid rusting, I used-"

"-I think they mean how she lost it," Axel said. Gear laughed nervously.

"Heh...Right. I knew that. Uh...She lost it in an explosion back in the Big Apple. She taught at this dojo full of little kids and I guess Ringleader thoughg they were getting a little to close to her, so...Yeah. Shit happened."

"That's aweful," Hunny sobbed. The others nodded in agreement.

"Thank Odin she's asleep," Axel said, glancing at the slightly snoring Alex. Gear smirked and took a picture.

"She looks so...Innocent," Ritsu said as she stroked her hair slightly. Axel nodded and smiled.

"She must really like you," he said. Ritsu looked at him.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"The only laps she sleeps on are mine, Cap's, Gear's, and Thor's. See, with our past, we have some trust issues, so we don't really like getting close to anyone. She really likes you, dude," Axel explained. Ritsu blushed and Alex tightened her grip on his leg.

"I think we covered everything, right?" Gear said. Axel nodded.

"Not quite," Kyoya said as he scribbled in his notebook, "I want to know if you're using your real names."

Axel slapped himself in the foreead.

"How could have I forgotten that? Anyway, Axel Rogers, at your service. This is Alex Rogers, my sister."

"And I'm Gwyn Gia, but everyone calls me Gear, and of you post any of this on the internet, I will personally come to your house while your sleeping and tear off your dignity."

Everyone but Mori, Kyoya, and Axel, who was nodding in agreement, paled.

"Trust me, there is no stopping her if that happens. She will embarrass you so badly. And you've already seen her pranks when she's bored. Imagine her being pissed and pulling a prank. The only person who gets their way is her."

"Son."

They all whirled around to see Cap, Bucky, Iron Man, Thor, and Hulk standing behind Ritsu.

"If you hurt her," Bucky said. Hulk cracked his knuckles as Thor reasoned with his hammer.

"You'll have to deal with an angry father and pissed off uncles," Stark finished.

"That is, if she doesn't get to you first," Bucky said. Ritsu paled and nodded as Alex turned to her side.

"Yes, sirs."

Gear yawned and stretched, and Axel did the same.

"What time is it?" He asked.

"Around six in the morning."

Axel groaned and put his head back.

"Well, that's really it for the whole explaining part. I'm gonna go help with the clean up. And Gear?" Axel said, tossing a deck of slightly singed playing cards on the table, "Kick their assez."

Gear nodded and gave a mock salute. Strip Poker was her specialty.

* * *

"So," Haruhi asked, "Are you guys going back home?"

Axel shrugged as Mori put his pants back on.

"I talked to Steve and Tony about it, and he said that the house needed to be taken care of while they're in New York, so we're staying. We meaning Gear and Alex and me. While we're here we can make the Freakshow Avengers even bigger than before. I hear there's a lot of super humans in Japan."

"Yeah," Gear said, "But I'll be honest. I was kind of expecting a giant lizard instead of a giant sleeper. Have you guys ever had any of those?"

Haruhi sighed as the twins laughed.

"Nope. But that would be cool."

"Well, at least you're staying here," Haruhi said, "I know I'll feel safer. Besides, we're friends, aren't we?"

Alex yawned and sat up, rubbing the tiredness out of her eyes.

"Well, if you still want to be, but don't expect is to come to school everyday," she said.

"Have a nice nap?" Ritsu asked. She nodded and kissed his cheek.

"How about that ice skating?"


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note:** Hey guys, so glad you read this story. Anyway, my next story will me an Avengers:Earth's Mightiest Heroes/Young Justice crossover called The Other Team. So, just in case you're interested, I'll be posting it in a few says, maybe next week. It depends on ho fast I write the chapters. So, enjoy!

**~SoN~**

**Chapter 12-Epilogue**

**Third Person:**

"Chameleon and Metalicana are taking care of Lucy while we got to have a little fun," Alex said as she linked her arm in with Ritsu's. It had been roughly ten years since Sin and Crossbones, and Alex and Ritsu were still going strong. So were Axel and Gear, surprisingly, held the same status. Especially since Gear didn't believe in love.

Plus, Japan was way better than the States. It was crowded, yes, but not as crowded. Not only that but they didn't get tomatoes and hot dogs thrown at them after they destroyed a small part of the city. Sometimes they even got an applause.

"How many members of Freakshow do you guys have now?"

"Seventeen, and that's including Mori, Hunny, and Kyoya, but all of them are part timers. Now come on, we have a surprise for you."

"Oh, a surprise? What kind of surprise?" He asked with raised eyebrows.

"You'll see after the party. Consider it a...Extra...Birthday gift."

Ritsu turned bright red and Alex laughed as she opened the door, where everyone was waiting with party hats and streamers hanging from the door ways and ceiling.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" they all yelled. Joining the party was Tetsuya, the hosts, a few founding Avengers, like Cap and Thor, and then there was the majority of the Freakshow Avengers, who lived in the house thathad been given to them al of those years ago.

"It's about time," Axel said as he ran up and pulled Alex in ahead lock. She lifted her feet in the air and grabbed his head with them and yanked them back so he let go.

"It's his birthday so I get him mostly to myself," She said as she kicked Axel against the door. He chuckled.

"Yeah, but he's my soon-to-be brother in-law. I deserve to have a little one on one rime with him too."

"You heard you. _'Soon-to-be' _brother in-law. He's my fiance, so I get him."

"But-"

"-Can we get the party started now?" Gear asked. The twins shrugged and nodded as they walked towards the table.

"So how are you liking the party so far?" Alex asked as she took the strawberry off of his cake and snapped a part hat on him. He smiled and put frosting in her fur.

"Pretty good, considering what we get to do later."

Alex chuckled and glanced over at Cap, who was telling a story about World War II to Reptilia.

"Don't let the old man hear you. He might have a heart attack from the surprise."

Cap glanced over for a split-second and raised an eyebrow before turning back to Reptilia.

"You know what," she said, "Maybe...We can start a little early."

Ritsu almost coked on his food and smiled.

"Whatever you say."


End file.
